


I’ll speak, if you’ll listen

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Series: Mind Over Matter [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Emotional!L’rell, Gen, I’m not good at tags, Klingon!Ash, Klingons, Sick Bay, Violence, We need more L’rell, the Mirror Universe made her do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: L’rell has refused to help Voq/Tyler, until the scene she sees in sick bay completely changes her mind.





	I’ll speak, if you’ll listen

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping that this isn’t too poorly written. I wrote after I watched the episode. Enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own Star Trek: Discovery or these characters.

She doesn’t want to help him, not now anyway. Learning that he has awaken pushed forward a new objective in this plan of hers. Wondering if Voq even remembers what the plan is, she decides to call out for Saru. 

Saru, who had already decided to visit the Klingon, enters and makes his way over towards her.

“Ash Tyler seems to think he’s a Klingon.”

Standing before him, L’rell looks away, emitting a small gasp and turning back to look at Saru.

“So... he has awakened.” She asks him, wondering if he’s telling the truth or not.

“I clearly have no idea what it is you’re talking about, but something has to be done.” Saru says with certainty, staring L’rell down. 

“You are right. May I go see him?”

Taken aback by her cooperation, Saru is stunned for a second. He eventually nods in agreement.

“You seem to be the most qualified person who can help him. He’s too violent for sick bay and none of our doctors can help Ash Tyler.”

She scoffs at his words, stepping as close to the cell as was allowed.

“That being in sick bay is not who you think he is, he’s not who he says he is.”

Giving her a mixed look of bewilderment and confusion, Saru waits to hear an explanation.

“We captured Ash Tyler during the Battle at the Binary Stars, grafted his DNA and memories onto Voq. Who seems to have taken over as the dominant being. Voq knew the risks, the sacrifices he had to make to ensure that we win this war.”

Saru is quick to say something in response to that. “Uh... I guess no told you. We are no longer in our own universe, we’re in a parallel one. One where your war is rendered invalid. There is no war here.”

“Lies! There _is_ a war going on! We will win!” She growls softly, shifting her weight as she awaits for him to release her.

“I’m afraid not. What I’m telling you is the truth, and we have no way of knowing what will happen to Tyler if we don’t do something to help him.”

Desperate, Saru reaches an arm out, lifting a finger to press a button on the panel, releasing L’rell.

“Fine. I will help him, but I would like to talk to him first.” She insists that she speaks to him before hand.

Saru is once again, confused by that idea and if he had any negative comment to say about that, he made sure to keep it to himself.

Grabbing ahold of her arm, Saru walks L’rell out of the cell. She snarls at him and swipes her arm out of his hold.

“Do not touch me.”

Lifting his hands in surrender, Saru carefully follows behind her as they both exit.

Walking down the corridors and turning around corners, L’rell lets out an exasperated sigh.

“This ship is a maze, I will never find my way to your medical facility if you don’t tell me where I need to go.”

Sighing, Saru walks along side her, and tells her where she needs to be heading.

“Proceed down that hall then walk further down.” Raising a finger, he points to the right and L’rell is in a hurry walking down that path.

“Please don’t. I need to ensure that you won’t try to run away.”

Ignoring him, L’rell barges into the doors leading to sick bay, knocking her back and causing her to stagger. She growls and they open with a hiss, Jogging into the medical area and looking around for Tyler.

Saru is quick to catch up to her, stumbling through the doors and bringing both hands to smooth down his uniform. 

“L’rell, Ash is in there.” Pointing a finger to a room within sick bay, Saru gestures for her to go in first. A door sat along the wall, L’rell makes her way over to it. Walking through unannounced and immediately seeing Tyler confined to a biobed. Saru follows in after her, only to accidentally bump into her back. She turns her head, growling at him. 

He’s glad his threat ganglia aren’t an issue around her, but he gasps and takes a few steps back. Turning back around, L’rell, who ignores the pleas and concerns of the medical staff to stay away, ventures over to Tyler. Their concerns falling on deaf ears as she stares down at the person trying desperately to escape.

This man, who yells in her ear, in both English and Klingon. Whos screams of wanting to escape this facility and “kill these humans!” brings her to the realization that this  _is_ Voq. What was it that humans said? ‘I’ll believe it when I see it?’ Certainly that meant true here and now as she stood there, open-mouthed and horrified at what was happening. This wasn’t a part of her plan. 

And just as quickly as the screams, desperate cries, and yelling had gone on. They all fell silent for once, Tyler’s face covered in sweat, his hair mopped and his breathing ragged. Instruments and equipment here are alerting the staff and beeping to no end. They consider removing L’rell from this place, one grabbing ahold of her arm. Saru steps closer, about to protest when L’rell suddenly turns around and hollers out a curse in her true language. Causing the staff member to let go and back away, returning to their duties.

Facing Tyler, she looks down at him with concern, noticing that his gown had been open, exposing his chest. Long deep cuts that looked as though he’d been scratching himself were here. She’s trembling, unsure of what to do or say. Until finally, she regains her composure. 

“Tyler?”

Flicking his eyes over in her direction, he turns his head to look at the one who was the cause of all of this.

“You. You’re the cause off all of this. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be this way.”

”I am here to h-“

Just as she was about to explain her reading being here, Tyler begins screaming again, violently moving against his restraints and hollering in Klingon.

L’rell hopes that she can get through to him this way, hopeful that she can save him. Speaking in her tongue, L’rell tries to calm him.

”Voq!”

Immediately, Voq turns his head over to the one voice he knows is familiar to him. 

“Help me, L’rell. Allow me to escape this place so we can continue on with our plan. They never saw it coming, musha’.”

Voq strains to grab ahold of her hand, L’rell reaches a hand out to his, her fingers intwining with his. Despite his grunts from the pain and yelling to set him free, Voq seems alarmingly calm now that L’rell’s here.

Despite all of this, Voq smiles, holding onto her fingers and speaking softly, as if he was afraid of being heard.

”L’rell, these humans have no clue what’s going on with this body. They wonder and wonder until they call upon others to ‘help’.”

Straining to lift his head up, Voq grunts again. The equipment continues beeping, Saru watches this scene with quiet observation.

To his absolute horror, Saru gasps, L’rell leans in to kiss Voq.

Her lips pressing softly against his own.

Stepping in to interfere, Saru reaches out to grab ahold of L’rell’s shoulder, jerking her back and away from Voq. 

Voq says nothing, but Saru takes notice of a soft chuckle. L’rell on the other hand turns around, jerking out of the Kelpien’s hold, shoving Saru back. She’s cursing again.

Standing his ground, the Kelpien speaks to her, crossing both arms over his chest and letting out a long huff. 

“I specifically told you that he needs your help. I did not tell you that he needs your displays of affection, L’rell.”

She scoffs at him in response, jerking out of his hold, ignoring him and turning back around to face Voq instead.

Once again, Voq screams, pushing his body against his restraints. His hollering a mixture of Klingon and English. Beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and cheeks. L’rell understands what’s happening.

Facing Saru, she speaks. Her chest heaving, breathing heavily with great effort. Her hands are visibly trembling. 

If he didn’t know any better he’d say that she is petrified.

Of course, Saru keeps that thought and observation to himself. 

”It can be undone. I will help him, but only my hands can tend to him.”

Nodding in understanding, Saru lets out a long sigh of relief, an ease of mind knowing that Tyler will be safe. 

 

_One and a half hours later._

Armed security guards held phasers directly at Voq, L’rell didn’t appreciate that since she was without a weapon.

L’rell stood before Tyler, well behind him. Some kind of medical tool she was wearing housed red lighting, reaching both hands forth towards the top of Tyler’s head, she attempts to extract the personality of Voq. He screams as lasers enter this side of the personality. She can only hope that this procedure works. Beginning a prayer, to which Voq responds in succession, L’rell concentrated on her work here.

Moving both hands away, she continues on with the prayer, and again, Voq responds in return. L’rell speaks and Voq switches over to English. Has it worked? Is Tyler back?

Tyler, who stares blankly up at the ceiling, continues the prayer, then immediately falls unconscious.

Saru watches all of this carefully and safely from a distance.

Opening her eyes and tilting her head back, L’rell emits a long, anguished wail. Saru had heard of this before: The Klingon death howl. At least, he thinks that’s what it is called.

With Tyler unconscious and L’rell silent after five seconds, she removes the medical tools and sighs. Falling to her knees and allowing herself to sob for a moment.

Saru wonders if Tyler will be all right? Is this truest the end of Voq?

Standing up, L’rell sighs again, quick to exit this room with a complete disregard to Saru on the success of her help.

 

Only to her knowledge as she’s walking out of sick bay and returning to the brig, Voq’s consciousness now resides within L’rell. The humans have no idea that this was her way of helping, she’d rather sit through an evening meal with Kol then completely get rid of Voq.

She shudders at the thought of eating with Kol. Now residing back in her not-so-comfy brig cell, L’rell walks over to the bench and hooks her legs over it, facing the wall. Bringing her knees to her chest, she once again, allows herself to sob. This time, she doesn’t bother to quickly wipe away her tears. 

 _Musha’_  = love

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if my Klingon is horrible. I had to use Bing translate for that.


End file.
